


I’ll Be Stronger in the End

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [28]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Pride, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “Wanna live how I feel / wanna love what is real / and I don't need to explain / yeah we're all beating hearts deep within / and love, love always wins”*TK and Carlos spend a day at Pride, surrounded by the love of their family.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 28: “Love Always Wins (#LoveWins)” by Mikey Wax, Prophesy
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169





	I’ll Be Stronger in the End

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the second day of “Tarlos at Pride,” this time set in canon. I once again have to thank [bellakitse](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) for letting me babysit her darling [Luca Strand-Reyes](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/tagged/Baby+Luca) . She is incredibly talented and wonderfully gracious, and I’m so glad she was open to me writing this Luca moment when I shared the idea with her.

\-------------

TK can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. 

His father, the Captain of Station 126, is currently running back and forth underneath the shower of water, chased by a group of barefoot children. He glances back over towards the truck to find Mateo and Marjan holding on to each other, laughing hysterically as their captain lets out a yell. With a shake of his head, TK turns back to watch his dad dodge and weave between the kids, their parents holding up their phones to record while standing far enough back to avoid getting wet.

“He really is getting too old for this,” TK mutters, shaking his head. He hears a laugh next to him, turning to raise an eyebrow at Paul.

“You try telling your dad that he’s too old for anything,” the man smirks over at him. “Seriously, try it, and make sure I’m there to see it.”

It’s not that TK’s really shocked. Every year they come to Pride and every year they attach a hose to the ladder and raise it above the street so that people can beat the Texas heat; and every year, without fail, TK’s dad finds a way to join the kids under the water. He can’t help but smile, watching as the “AFD Shows Pride” shirt that his dad is wearing sticks to him; wet t-shirt contests are another thing that his father is getting too old for.

“I’m just glad Luca isn’t here,” TK says, his hands on his hips. “He’d be right in there with him, and then we’d never get him to want to go home.”

“Where’d he go, anyway?” Paul asks, looking around like he just realized that TK’s son isn’t with them.

“Carlos took him to get a popsicle,” TK answers, shifting his gaze towards the park and the line of food trucks in the distance, as if he’ll suddenly be able to see his husband in the crowd.

Paul’s eyes light up with excitement when TK looks his way again. “Oooh, I could use a popsicle,” he says, a smile taking over his face. TK rolls his eyes, wondering how he ended up surrounded by a bunch of children today.

“Fine, let’s go,” he huffs, turning to look at his dad once more. “I really don’t want to be here when he runs out of energy and they tackle him,” he claims, gesturing towards the scene in front of them. He turns back to Marjan and Mateo at the truck. “Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself,” he yells, watching as they let out another laugh before giving him a thumbs up.

He and Paul move off towards the park, pushing into the crowd of people. TK can’t help but to smile at the energy all around him. He loves Pride, loves the joy and excitement that it brings him to be surrounded by members of his community proudly displaying their truth and love to the world. He still remembers his first Texas Pride, about six months after moving to Austin, and how it truly opened his eyes to his new home. 

He and Carlos had officially been dating for about a month, and they decided to attend together. TK still gets butterflies when he thinks about the way Carlos held his hand the entire day, their matching rainbow-striped tank tops showing them off as one of those annoying couples who coordinate their outfits. It’s something he had always wanted to do, but never had someone willing to do it with him. That was his first Pride with the love of his life, and he’ll never forget the way that Carlos wrapped his arms around him from behind while they watched a live drag performance, pressing his face into TK’s neck the way he liked to do. He felt so safe and cherished, and he had known even then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life in Carlos’s arms.

They’re stopped a couple of times on the way to the food trucks, people asking to take pictures with the Grand Marshal of Austin Pride. TK smiles as he holds up camera after camera, watching as Paul is surrounded by people in every picture, his rainbow sash proudly displayed across his chest. Each time, when they’re left alone again, he sees Paul rapidly blink his eyes, and TK chooses not to mention it, patting his friend on the back in silent support as they keep moving.

It’s not until they each have a popsicle in hand and TK finally feels a little cooler, that they spot the boys that they’ve been looking for. He sees Carlos about ten feet away, Luca resting against his hip, as his husband talks to someone at one of the booths along the street. TK can’t help but to appreciate the way that Carlos’s “APD Shows Pride” t-shirt clings to his sweat-soaked skin, the light blue fabric darkening as the moisture bleeds through. Any impure thoughts that that image brings to mind are immediately driven out of his head when Luca turns towards him, his face lighting up in a smile when he spots him.

“Dada!” he yells, causing Carlos to pause his conversation as he turns towards him, a wide smile on his face as well. TK feels his heart pounding in his chest the way it always does when he sees them together; they are his two favorite people in the entire world, and he wouldn’t know what to do without them. 

“Hey, buddy,” TK says as he steps up to them, a little surprised when Luca reaches out for him. He pulls him towards him, settling the little boy on his hips as he hands Carlos his popsicle. Without hesitating, his husband pops it into his mouth, sucking it between his lips as he winks. TK just sticks his tongue out at him, already planning retribution for later.

“Dada, look!” Luca says, pulling his attention back to him. TK looks at where his son is pointing, noticing for the first time a bright pink lipstick print on his soft cheek. His little boy’s eyes are glinting in the sunlight as he smiles widely with glee.

“Luca, did you get a kiss?” TK gasps, a smile on his face to let him know that he’s shocked but not angry. He gets a giggle in return, along with an energetic nod.

“Yes, Dada, from a…” Luca trails off as his face furrows in confusion. He turns back to Carlos, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder. “Papa, what was she called?” he asks quickly, his immediate need to know the answer apparent.

“A drag queen, mijo,” Carlos answers, slipping the popsicle out of his mouth to answer. TK notices how it’s now half-gone, and he’s definitely going to make his husband buy him another one later.

“A drag queen!” Luca repeats excitedly, his eyes blown wide when he turns back to TK. “Her hair was really big, and a bunch of different colors.”

“Wow, that’s so cool buddy,” TK says, bouncing Luca up and down on his hip. “And she was so lucky, because she got to kiss the cutest guy here.” He reaches out to poke him gently in the tummy, his son letting out a giggle at the ticklish feeling.

“She said she could give Papa a kiss, too, but I told her no,” Luca says, his face getting serious for a minute.

“You did?” TK questions as his eyes flit back to Carlos, and he notices his husband blushing. “Why couldn’t she kiss Papa?”

Luca lets out a huff, rolling his eyes as if the answer is obvious. “Because, Dada, only you and me and abuelita can give Papa kisses,” he says matter-of-factly.

TK feels a laugh bubbling up inside him, but he tries to contain it, not wanting Luca to think he’s making fun of him. He turns to Carlos, raising his eyebrows for assistance. 

His husband darts forward to press a wet kiss against his cheek. “You’re right, nene,” Carlos says, pressing close as he turns towards their son. “And my kisses are only for my favorite people, too.” He leans forward with a smile, pressing his lips to Luca’s forehead, and TK feels his heart melt.

“Well, as cute as this is,” Paul says from behind them, and TK turns towards him, having forgotten he was even there, “I have to be on the mainstage in ten minutes for the headliner intro.”

“Oh, right,” TK says, “we’re coming to that, too. Can’t miss your big speech, Mr. Grand Marshal.” He wiggles his eyebrows at his friend, a grin on his lips.

Paul blushes, shaking his head in embarrassment. He turns to Luca, raising his eyebrows. “You want a ride, little man?”

“Oh yes, Uncle Paul!” Luca claps excitedly, and TK lets him go so that the little boy can climb up to Paul’s shoulders. He holds on tight to Paul’s head as the firefighter holds firmly onto his legs and they set off, TK and Carlos following close behind them.

Carlos’s arm comes up to wrap around his shoulders, and TK doesn’t hesitate to wrap his own around his husband’s waist, the two of them falling into their usual positions next to one another. 

“You’re buying me another popsicle, thief,” he says, feeling the way his husband laughs as his smile widens. 

He leans in to press his lips to TK’s ear, his voice low. “I’m sure I can find something else for you to suck on later,” he whispers, and TK can’t help the way his brain short-circuits at the mental image that forms at his suggestion. 

TK looks over at Carlos, watching as his eyes crinkle with laughter, his face flushing at his own forward remark. Leave it to Carlos Strand-Reyes to feel embarrassed about a semi-public naughty comment while also cracking up at himself. It just makes TK love him more. 

They arrive at the crowded mainstage to find Marjan, Mateo, and his dad already waiting there, clearly not wanting to miss Paul’s moment. Luca immediately dives towards his grandpa, showing off his kiss as he points to his cheek. They all wish Paul good luck as he continues towards the stage.

By the time Paul makes his appearance, everyone cheering loudly when he steps out on the stage, Carlos has moved to stand behind TK, his hands thrown over his shoulders as he presses his face into his neck. It’s so reminiscent of their first Pride together six years ago, that TK can’t help the way his breath catches in his throat at the memory.

While Paul speaks about what an honor it is to be recognized as part of the Austin community, TK can’t help but look around him at all of the love in his life. He sees Luca, now on his father’s shoulders as they wave excitedly up at Paul; he sees Marjan and Mateo standing close together next to them; he turns at a movement by his side, spotting Grace and Judd, who had darted off into the crowd at some point after the parade. 

There was a time in his life where he didn’t have so many people with him at Pride. He remembers those ex-boyfriends, the ones who burned fast and ultimately meant little. He remembers Alex, and what it felt like to lose him. He remembers his friends, the ones who left him, too. He remembers those first few months in Austin, with just his dad and his trauma, and how he thought that maybe he would always feel a little alone in Texas.

The thing is, TK knows he’s not alone anymore. 

He has a father who is always on his team, a work family that he can trust to lean on, a husband that loves him unconditionally, and a son who makes him want to be the best man that he can be. 

He won, and he’ll never take that for granted.

He turns his face towards Carlos, his lips pressing against his cheek. “I love you so much,” he says. “Happy Pride, baby.”

Carlos shifts to look at him, his eyes shining with so much joy and affection. “I love you, too,” he says, his lips moving softly against TK’s skin. 

“Happy Pride, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Always Wins. Happy Pride, y'all!
> 
> [tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
